Suitman's Survivor 18: China- Second Chances II
Survivor: China- Second Chances II is the eighteenth and current season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. The season features twenty-four past players who have played once and did not reach the Final Tribal Council returning for another chance. This is the second season under the 'Second Chances' title, following the fourth season Marquesas in late 2011. Tribes: Taihang Wuhuan Yuezhi Guangxi Days: 18 Episodes: 16 Location: Zhelin Reservoir, Jiujiang, Jiangxi, China Original run: June 18th 2012 - present Preceded by: Survivor: Africa 'Followed by:' Survivor: South Pacific (Coming Soon) Contestants * As EliOrtiz1234 played a Hidden Immunity Idol, 3 votes cast against EliOrtiz1234 did not count. The Game Voting Table Note: All votes will be revealed after the season ends. S-V = This indicates someone has recieved a self-vote for not sending me their vote in the given time limit. Twists Idol Island Each of the 24 people starts the game off with one Hidden Immunity Idol. This idol can be played anywhen up until the Final Five. That meens on Day 1, there are 24 Immunity Idols in play. Tesoro Isla Tesoro Isla from Heroes vs Villains returned this season with some changes. The Tesoro Isla twist grants one person the power to send someone from each of the loosing tribes to the Island of Tesoro Isla, even if one of those tribes is your OWN tribe. The people who go to Tesoro Isla will not participate in Tribal Council, therefore they cannot vote and they cannot be voted out either. The people on Tesoro Isla will then get a choice of 3 different huts to choose from. Each hut contains a randomly placed 'treasure' that could help (or on rare occasions hinder) them in the game. The tribe that won the challenge keeps the power within the tribe until, before a live challenge, one of the other tribe decides to CHALLENGE that tribe for the power. The current holder of the power on that tribe (or a representative if they are not there) will duel off against someone from that tribe pre-choosen by them, in a 'DodgePassionFruit' challenge. The winner claims the power for their tribe. The winner of the duel then becomes the new holder of the Power. You can now go to Tesoro Isla MORE than once but not twice in a row for the same tribe. If you hold the power however, you cannot send yourself. 'Tesoro Tickets' A new edition to the Tesoro Isla twist. Each person who goes to Tesoro Isla will recieve a 'Tesoro Ticket'. Pooling these 'Tesoro Tickets' with other people will help you 'buy' certain things. 3 'Tesoro Tickets' will automatically remove the current owner of Tesoro Isla, leaving the spot open for others. 4 'Tesoro Tickets' will get an advantage for each tribe that polled in tickets at the next Immunity Challenge. 5 'Tesoro Tickets' will buy Individual Immunity Necklaces at the first merge tribal for everyone that polls in. 6 'Tesoro Tickets' will allow one of the pollers to gain possesion of the IDOL of DISCORD (Created by Joeker) New Idol Types This season, two new types of Hidden Immunity Idols were introduced into the game to make it a little bit more interesting. NAR Idol The NAR Idol stands for the 'Neglect and Reflect' Idol. If this idol is found at Tesoro Isla and used, then all the votes against the person who it is played on get reflected onto the castaway who the person who played the idol voted for. Idol of Discord The Idol of Discord is a special idol which, when decided to be used, can be played in one of three ways: 1) Make the user the only person able to vote 2) Pick a person (including themself) to not vote for 5 Tribal Councils and get self-votes for all of them 3) Make everybody except the user of the IoD and someone of their choice to pick rocks. If an IoD is used, then it will ONLY be revealed that it is being used just before the vote reveal at Tribal Council. Key Intros Original Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor